The present invention relates generally to pallets used to support and transport a load of packages, and, in particular, to disposable and/or recyclable pallets and methods for producing the same.
Pallets are typically used to support a load of packages, allowing the load to be lifted and transported by a lift truck such as a forklift. Several layers of packages may be loaded onto a pallet, and the load may then be secured around its circumference using, for example, flexible wrap or shrink-wrap in order to stabilize the load on the pallet.
Some pallets have a platform upon which the packages are loaded and a base having channels adapted to receive the xe2x80x9cforksxe2x80x9d of a forklift. These pallets, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cplatform-type palletsxe2x80x9d, are typically constructed from wood or plastic, and may be re-used multiple times. Disadvantages to using platform-type pallets involve the cost of producing the pallet, space required for and cost of storing the pallets, cost of shipping the pallet and its load to their destination, and cost and inconvenience of shipping the pallet back from its destination so it may be reused. The shipping costs are even more significant for relatively heavier pallets (e.g., wood pallets). Due to weight restrictions, the amount of product that can be shipped with the relatively heavier pallets is reduced. Furthermore, while these pallets are generally reusable, they are subject to breakage (especially wood pallets).
A relatively thin and lightweight alternative to a platform-type pallet is known as a xe2x80x9cslip sheetxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cslip palletxe2x80x9d. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional slip pallet 10 may be, for example, a thin sheet of lightweight material such as plastic having one or more extending edges 12. The slip pallet 10 is loaded with packages 20 and the packages are usually wrapped around the circumference of the load (i.e., around a vertical axis) in order to stabilize the load 22. A specially adapted lift truck 24 grasps an edge, e.g. 12, of the slip pallet 10, pulls the slip pallet 10 onto a platform 26, and then lifts and transports the load 22 as desired. As the load 22 is lifted and transferred onto the platform 26, the weight of the load 22 shifts from the leading end 14 to the opposite (trailing) end 16 (as indicated by xe2x80x9cL1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cL2xe2x80x9d), possibly damaging packages (e.g., 20a, 20b) located on the lowermost layers 18 on these ends 14, 16. The greater the lift angle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, the greater the weight xe2x80x9cL2xe2x80x9d exerted on the packages (e.g., 20b) located on the trailing end 16, especially those on the lowermost layers 18.
Using either a platform-type pallet or a slip pallet, additional damage may occur to the lowermost layers of packages during shipping due to vibration and jostling of the load.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pallet that essentially functions as a disposable/recyclable platform-type pallet. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pallet that provides a shock-absorbing effect during transport of the load. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for producing such a pallet.
A pallet for supporting a load of packages is disclosed. The pallet includes a support structure which may comprise flexible film wrapped around at least one of the layers of the load (e.g., the lowermost layer). The flexible film is wrapped around two axes which are generally perpendicular to one another and preferably located within the same plane such that the flexible film covers at least a majority of the layer(s). The pallet also includes a base which may comprise at least one elongate tubular member having an upper, outer surface positioned adjacent to the bottom surface of the support structure. The elongate tubular member may further comprise at least one opening therethrough which is adapted to receive forks of a forklift.
A method for producing the pallet of the present invention is also disclosed. The method includes the initial steps of wrapping at least one of the layers of the load with a flexible film around a first axis, and then wrapping the same layer(s) with a flexible film around a second axis which is generally perpendicular to the first axis and preferably located on the same plane, thereby producing a support structure. The base described above may be assembled by removably attaching a first portion to a second portion, thereby producing a first elongate tubular member having a first opening therethrough, and then removably attaching a third portion to a fourth portion, thereby producing a second elongate tubular member having a second opening therethrough. The support structure may then be placed on the assembled base.